It'll Come Back Around
by jaderyan42
Summary: All of the Losties have been rescued from the island. But does something still stand in the way of complete freedom?


**Title: It'll Come Back Around**

**Rated: Teen**

**Summary: The Losties finally get rescued from the Island, and Kate gets put on trial. Will she be called guilty or proved innocent?**

**Status of fic: In Progress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Lost, although I wish I owned Kate.**

**I'm gonna make all of you SKaters; wait to read the actual first chapter of this epic story. So here's the must read prologue.**

Prologue

12:00 AM – 6:29 AM

Sawyer and Kate were sleeping in their tent. Sawyer's right arm was draped over Kate's stomach. Kate mumbled something as she wrapped her arms around his, so that he couldn't move.

Sawyer suddenly woke up. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked over at Kate and saw how peaceful she looked. _Damn girl. You got a strong grip._ Sawyer thought. He grabbed her arms with his free arm, and lifted them up. He pulled his arm out slowly so that he wouldn't wake her. He sat up and continued watching Kate. She started to roll around in the emptiness where Sawyer's body was. She started to whimper. He got up and walked out of the tent, onto the sand.

It was so dark that Sawyer couldn't see anything. Before he knew it, he crashed into something. The thing Sawyer crashed into was none other than the doc himself. "Why are you out here, Jack***?" Sawyer asked in a hushed tone so he wouldn't wake Kate. "You do know that if you go anywhere near Kate, or our tent, I'll punch you so hard, it'll wake up your dentist. For example. As of right now, that would be Bernard." Sawyer told him.

"I wasn't going near your tent. I was waiting for Kate to come out," Jack said to Sawyer. Jack sat onto the ground and stared at Kate and Sawyer's tent. Sawyer walked away to the tree line so he could go to the bathroom. When he had finished his business, he walked back past Jack, who hadn't moved, or perhaps even blinked since Sawyer left him there. He opened the tent door flap and saw Kate sitting up.

"Where did you go?" Kate asked him as he lay back down beside her. "I woke up because the warmth emanating from your body was gone," Kate told him as she put her head on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I had to go to the bathroom," Sawyer told her as he put his hand on her back. Before either of them knew it, they were fast asleep. Once Jack knew that both Sawyer and Kate were asleep, he got up and walked closer to their tent. He could hear Kate breathing. Before he could do anything Hurley came out of his tent.

"Hey. Dude. What are you doing?" Hurley asked him. Sawyer heard Hurley speak and he woke up and sighed. He laid Kate's head gently onto the sand. He got up and walked out of the tent. He walked behind his tent, to see that Jack had his back turned toward him. Sawyer crept up behind Jack.

"I told you to stay away from Kate, and our tent," Sawyer said to Jack. Sawyer watched Hurley turn around and run back into his tent. Jack turned around, and Sawyer punched him hard in the jaw. Twice. Jack fell to the ground. He stood right back up and ran towards his tent.

6:30 AM – 11:27 AM

Kate woke up and walked out of the tent. She was totally out of it today. Kate's not really a morning person. She didn't realize it until she felt cold. She forgot to put pants and a shirt on. Before she got back to her tent, she saw Jack start running towards her. She ran even faster, right into the tent. Jack was still chasing after her. Sawyer stepped out in front of the tent. Sawyer pulled his arm back, and let it fly. Jack ran straight into it. His head collided with Sawyer's fist. Jack fell flat on his back. His eyes were shut and his nose was bleeding.

"Didn't I make it clear to you like five minutes ago, to stay away from Kate?" Sawyer asked the now crying Jack. Sawyer used his hands and shooed Jack away. Jack got up and sped across the beach to his tent. Sawyer walked into his and Kate's tent, to see her putting a shirt on. "Can I have one little peek?" Sawyer asked her, giving her the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. She resumed putting her shirt on.

"Sawyer," Kate said. "We need to do something tonight. I say we invite Hurley and Libby, Charlie and Claire, Jin and Sun, Alex and Karl, and Sayid and Shannon over, so we can play either Truth or Dare, or I Never," Kate said to Sawyer. "We'll take a vote for both games. Hell, we could even play spin the bottle. Maybe," Kate said to him as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

Before she walked out of the tent, she said calmly to Sawyer, "While I'm out picking some fruit, please go ask those said people if they want to come over tonight. If they ask why, don't tell them," Kate said, and walked out. She ran into the jungle before Jack had the chance to spot her.

Sawyer walked out of the tent, and walked calmly to Charlie and Claire's tent. Before he arrived at Charlie and Claire's tent, he walked by Jack's tent. He saw Ana Lucia in his tent helping Jack with his nose. Although he didn't think she was helping very much, for she was kissing Jack's forehead. Jack saw Sawyer and shot him a look that said, _I bet you wish that you were me right now._

Sawyer gave him a look that said, _no_, _I bet you wish you were me last night. If you know_ _what I mean._ At that, Sawyer gave Jack a toothy grin, and walked off back to Charlie and Claire's tent.

He walked up to the tent and saw that Claire was up feeding Aaron a banana. Aaron was now old enough to eat fruits, for he was one and a half years old. Charlie was peeling a mango for him and Claire to share. He raised his left hand, and knocked on the side of the tent. Claire looked up, and saw Sawyer. "Hey Sawyer," Claire said to him. She gave the last bit of banana to Aaron. He chewed on it noisily. Some of the banana spilled out of the corners of his mouth.

"He gets a little messy when he eats don't he?" Sawyer asked Claire as he walked inside and ripped off a bit of his torn shirt sleeve and gave it to Claire, so she could wipe Aaron's face. Claire bent down and wiped his face clean. Charlie stood up and gave half of the mango to Claire. "Thank you, Charlie," She said to him as she lightly kissed his cheek. "I love you," Claire said to Charlie.

"I love you too," Charlie said to her as he turned and picked up Aaron. "You need a bath," Charlie said to Aaron. "You stinky," Charlie said to him. Aaron looked at his island daddy, and laughed. Charlie walked out of the tent with Aaron in his arms over to the ocean.

"I came over here because Kate told me to," Sawyer said as Claire sat down. She motioned for him to sit down. He took the offer, and sat down next to Claire. "Kate and I were wondering if you and Charlie wanted to come over to mine and Kate's tent tonight around eight o'clock," Sawyer told her.

"I don't know if we can," Claire told him. "What will we do with Aaron?" Claire asked him confused. She continued to eat her mango. She offered Sawyer some but he refused. He looked away for a second then Claire said, "Well, we could leave him with Rose and Bernard," Claire told him.

"That would work perfectly," Sawyer said to Claire. "Kate's bringing me some food back from the jungle. I swear, if she wanted to, she could live in there," Sawyer said as he stood back up. "Sorry that I have to go so soon, but I have to talk to a bunch of other people before Kate gets back," Sawyer walked out of the tent and waved goodbye to Claire. He also waved goodbye to Aaron and Charlie, who were now walking back up the beach to their tent.

The next tent Sawyer hit was Hurley and Libby's tent. He walked slowly across the beach. He finally arrived at Hurley and Libby's tent about twenty minutes after leaving Charlie and Claire's tent. "Knock, knock," Sawyer said as he stepped into the doorway. He saw Libby looking at Hurley lovingly.

"Hey Sawyer," Libby said as she took a seat next to Hurley. "Come in. Take a seat," Libby told Sawyer. Sawyer walked in and took a seat on the other side of Hurley. "Hurley says that early this morning you punched Jack in the jaw. Is it true?" Libby asked him.

"Of course it's true. And actually, I punched him in the jaw twice. I punched him in the jaw because I told him to stay away from mine and Kate's tent. And I come out and he's got his damn ear, lying against the wall. So I popped him in the jaw," Sawyer told Libby. "Oh yeah. Kate wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come over tonight," Sawyer told them.

"I'm sure we could find the time to get over there," Hurley said as he took out a bottle of water from out of the shade. Hurley got up and walked to the door. "Hey Libby I'm gonna go exercise like you taught me to do," Hurley said to Libby. "Talk to you later Sawyer. Even though you live twenty steps away from our tent," Hurley said.

Sawyer got up and started to walk out. "So we'll see you two tonight moonbeam?" Sawyer asked her in a confused fashion. "I hope so. We need some people to show up," Sawyer told her.

"Yeah we'll be there Sawyer," Libby told him. Sawyer walked out the tent door and headed to Jin and Sun's tent. He walked quickly because he had to go to two other tents after Jin and Sun's. He walked past Michael and Walt and Vincent. Walt was throwing Vincent a tennis ball, while Michael sat on the ground watching how much fun his son and Vincent were having.

Sawyer finally walked up to Jin and Sun's tent. Before he could do anything Sun popped her head out and said to Sawyer, "Hey Sawyer," she came out of the tent fully with Jin close behind. "What do you need Sawyer?" Sun asked him. Jin looked at Sawyer confused.

"I came to see if you wanted to come to mine and Kate's tent tonight. Hurley and Libby, and Charlie and Claire are already coming," Sawyer told Sun. Sawyer plopped himself down onto the soft sand waiting for Sun to reply.

"Do you want to go to Sawyer and Kate's tent tonight?" Sun asked Jin. Since they had been on the island over a year and a half Sun and some other people helped Jin learn English. Jin looked at his wife.

"I would love to go," Jin spoke clearly. "It would be good to meet with some of the other survivors," Jin said to Sawyer along with his wife. Jin sat down, and helped his pregnant wife down so she could rest a little.

"So I'll see you at our tent around eight o'clock?" Sawyer asked them. They both nodded their heads. Sawyer stood up and continued on his journey on the beach to Sayid and Shannon's tent. He continued walking to Sayid and Shannon's tent. Picked up his speed to a near run, knowing that Kate should come back soon from her trek through the jungle for fruit.

He finally arrived at Shannon and Sayid's tent, to find that Sayid was outside, at work fixing up a problem with the roof of their tent. Shannon came out of the tent. "Hey Sawyer," she said to him. "What do you need?" Shannon asked him smiling. She looked up at Sayid. Sayid jumped down and stood next to Shannon.

"I wanted to know if you two love birds wanted to come to mine and Kate's tent tonight for some fun," Sawyer asked them. He gave them a toothy grin. He turned around so his back was to them. "It'll be fun," Sawyer reassured them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt any to go," Sayid told him. Sawyer looked up at him and walked away. He ran to the last place he had to visit, the French chick's daughter Alex, and her boyfriend Karl. He had met both of them when Kate, himself, and Jack*** were taken captives and held in the Other's camp.

Sawyer walked up to Karl and Alex's tent. He rapped on the side of the tent. "Anybody home?" He called out in a _It's Sawyer _kind of way. He heard rustling inside the tent so he started to get curious. He was just about to pull back the tent flap, when Karl appeared. "So you are home," Sawyer said.

"Yeah, I'm home," Karl said to him. "What do you want?" Karl asked him confused. Sawyer fell onto the soft sand. Before he had time to speak, Alex came out of the tent. She walked over to Karl's left side and grabbed his hand. "Hey Alex," Karl said to her.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come to mine and Kate's tent tonight," Sawyer asked them. He pushed himself up with his left hand so he was at eye level with Karl. "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to," Sawyer told them.

"Why do you and Kate want us to come over?" Alex asked Sawyer still gripping onto Alex's hand. Alex took her left hand and pushed the strand of hair that was in her eyes behind her ear. She looked at Karl and smiled.

"It's a surprise. Kate doesn't want me tellin' anybody what we're doing. But," Sawyer said sheepishly. "I'm sure you two would like it," Sawyer said to them. He turned around. _Yes. _He thought. _I used the right words. They'll say yes without a doubt. _Sawyer turned back around.

"Yeah. We'll come," Karl said to Sawyer. "If we're going to like it, then what the hell. Why not?" Karl said. Sawyer turned back around and saw Kate coming out of the magic forest. He started to walk toward her. He raised his hand and waved to Karl and Alex.

11:28 AM – 7:47 PM

Sawyer picked up his speed to a run. He was starving, and he was wondering what Kate had brought him from the jungle. He walked up to his tent and removed his shirt. He snuck up behind Kate. He reached out and grabbed her. On instinct she turned and punched what was holding her, which at this point was Sawyer, hard in the chest.

Instantly she realized what she just did. She took her hands and ran them up and down Sawyer's rock hard abs. She leaned in and hugged him. "You need a bath," Kate told him. "You smell worse than Aaron's diaper," She let go of him, although she didn't want to. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'll take a bath if you take one with me," Sawyer told her as he flashed his dimples quickly. He picked up a piece of fruit and grabbed Kate's hand. He started to walk out of the tent. Kate followed him. They ran to their secret waterfall resort that no one besides them knew about.

Soon they arrived at the waterfall. Within seconds, Sawyer had removed his clothes and was in the water. From in the middle of the lake, he watched Kate as she undressed herself. Before she could touch the water, Sawyer whistled. She blushed, and dove in. She came up out of the water right next to Sawyer. "I love you," she said to him as she lightly kissed him on his neck and cheek.

"I love you too, Shortcake," Sawyer said to her. He took her head and playfully dunked her under water. When she was being pushed down she had grabbed hold of the back of Sawyers' long, sexy hair. He went under water and started to tickle her. As he tickled her he watched the air bubbles escape from her mouth as she giggled. Some of the air bubbles were bigger than others. The biggest one he saw had to at least be the size of his head. When they emerged from the water, Sawyer said, "Damn girl. You're full of air. How do you stay under water, when you should be floatin' on the top?"

"It's not that hard, Sawyer. Normally hot air floats, and boy, you sure have a lot of hot air in you," Kate said to him smiling. She dove under water again and started to wash her hair. Sawyer did the same. _Sawyer, I know your under water and looking at my as*._ Kate told him. She looked at him, and gave him a look of disgrace.

_Give me something else to stare at then, Shortcake. _Sawyer told her. He turned around and started to wash his hair. He rubbed his head, and his sore muscles. He turned back around and looked at Kate who was now above the water. Sawyer came up out of the water and asked Kate. "Hey, Freckles, you want to feel my muscles. They are so huge and tight?"

"Sure," Kate replied smiling. She swam over towards him and touched his spectacular biceps and triceps. "Oh. They're so hard," she said to him. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulders. He turned his head and lightly kissed her cheek. She turned her head towards him and caught his tender lips before he had time to pull away from her cheek. The sudden move of Kate's cheek to her mouth triggered Sawyer's reflexes. Of course when somebody moves their cheek so their lips meet his, his only defense is his tongue. His tongue darted out of his mouth like a cannonball and straight into Kate's mouth.

Suddenly both Kate and Sawyer vanished beneath the water. Minutes later they appeared again, out of breath. Both of them were gasping for air. Sawyer was the first to speak. "Whoa," he said, as he closed his eyes. He shook his head.

"Yeah. Whoa," Kate replied. She swam into shore and got out of the water. Sawyer watched her sweet, hot body walk up the beach. She turned around. "Caught ya," she said. Sawyer turned around again. She got fully dressed and yelled, "You can turn back around now," she finished.

"It ain't my fault if I'm staring at your sexy body all the time. It's your fault," Sawyer said to her as he started swimming in towards the beach. He raised his head out of the water and smiled. "You're so damn cute, Freckles," Sawyer said to her as he came out of the water. He walked to his clothes and put them on.

Kate moaned. "Please keep your shirt off," she looked at him sadly and gave him the one thing that's an illegal blow on Sawyer's part. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. She curled her bottom lip so much that he had no choice but to leave his shirt off.

"All right, Freckles," Sawyer said to her. "You win. This time," he told her. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. They walked back to their tent, or as Sawyer called it, _The Loveshack_. Still halfway through the jungle they heard a noise behind them. Sawyer reached behind him and put his hand around the 9mm. that he kept in his pants. He brought the gun up and aimed it at the noise. Suddenly the noise stumbled into view. The noise that was being made was by none other than a boar. The very same boar that was harassing him almost three months ago.

"I think it still doesn't like your cologne," Kate said to Sawyer. The boar looked directly into Sawyer's Eyes. He put the gun back into his pants and kneeled down onto the ground. The boar snorted. Sawyer started rubbing his hands together like you do when you first walk up to a new dog. The boar walked a little closer and Sawyer held out his hand. The boar continued to walk towards Sawyer. It grunted again. It was now four feet from Sawyer's hand. The boar walked the few extra feet towards Sawyer and started to smell Sawyer's hand.

Sawyer reached out with his free hand and started to pet the wild beast. The boar snorted. "It's so cute. Can we keep it?" Sawyer asked Kate. He looked at her and frowned. The boar looked at her and grunted.

"That wouldn't be very smart. What if Locke saw it?" Kate told him. Kate picked him up off the ground and grabbed his hand. She started to drag Sawyer off, the boar followed Kate and Sawyer. Before they arrived at _The Loveshack_, Kate startled the boar. It ran off back into the woods. They walked the last hundred feet in silence.

When they arrived back onto the beach, they noticed that Jack was walking around. Sawyer noticed a bandage on his nose. Sawyer and Kate walked into their tent, and Sawyer had lain down on the soft sand. "Wake me up when everyone gets here please, Freckles," he said as he buried his face into a makeshift pillow. All of a sudden Kate heard Sawyer start to snore. Before she knew it there was drool falling out of from behind Sawyers' closed lips.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping," Kate said as she walked out of the tent and onto the beach. She was stopped by Jack. "What do you want, Jack?" she asked him angrily.

"I want you to follow me for a second. I have to show you something," Jack said to her as he reached out to grab her hand. She took her other hand and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"You tried to grab my hand. I had to defend myself," she said to him with a look of disgust on her face. "Besides. What if this "thing" you want to show me isn't something I want to see?" Kate asked him. She didn't know if Jack understood her.

"You'll want to see it. I guarantee you'll like it," Jack said to her. He turned around and started to walk off towards the opposite side of the little beach village. "While we were gone and stuck in the other's camp, the rest of the survivors built us new tents to stay in. They built your tent over here and mine and Ana's over there," Jack said lifting his arm and pointing to the other side of camp.

Kate looked over her shoulder and saw the place of her dreams. It wasn't a tent, it was a log cabin. "Who made the cabin?" Kate asked Jack. She turned back around for a better look at the house that Sawyer had no clue about. Yet.

"Mostly Mr. Eko and Charlie made Sawyer and yours," Jack told her. He walked over to her. Go get Sawyer and bring all your stuff into your new home.

Kate leaped up and started to run towards the tent that used to be their home. When she ran into the tent she noticed that Sawyer was still sleeping facedown in his own drool. He continued snoring. "Sawyer!" she yelled as she jumped onto the ground next to him. She lay down beside him and kissed him lightly. He instantly woke up to the touch of Kate's soft lips. He woke up because he instantly wanted more. "Pack your stuff," Kate told him excitedly.

"What's this for?" He asked her with a confused look on his face. "Are we rescued?" Sawyer asked as he sat up quickly and started to pack his stuff. She too, got up and started to pack her stuff.

"No. We aren't saved. We're moving," Kate told him. She grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the tent and onto the beach. Sawyer grabbed his stuff and quickly followed her. She ran down the beach, Sawyer keeping right up with her. She finally stopped, and Sawyer looked at what they stopped at.

"Son of a b****," Sawyer said breathlessly. He walked forward a little bit more. "It's the actual new and improved Loveshack," Sawyer said to Kate. He walked in, and Kate followed. "It looks better from in here," he said dropping his stuff into a little hole marked _Sawyer. _

"I told you that you would like it," Kate told him. She also walked over and dropped her stuff into a hole. Only this one was marked _Freckles._ "This house is awesome no more flimsy door and walls. And look at the space," she flung her arms out and spun around in circles.

"This is great. I'm gonna finish my nap, so wake me up when our friends get here," Sawyer said as he dropped instantly to the soft sand. Within seconds he was already asleep.

Kate looked at him and shook her head. She walked back out of the tent to find no one other than the person who killed Sawyer's worst enemy, Pickett. It was none other than Juliet. Kate didn't notice but maybe ten feet to Juliet's left, Tom was standing there. "Hello Kate," Juliet said. She reached out her hand and waited for Kate to reach out and shake her hand.

Kate stretched her arm and grabbed hold of Juliet's extended hand. Tom walked closer to Kate and Juliet and he stopped right next to Juliet. "Hey Juliet, we should go see Jack. By the way, where's Sawyer?"

"Sawyer's in the house taking a cat nap," Kate told them. "Are you going back to Otherville? Because if you're not you can stay in mine and Sawyer's old tent," Kate offered them.

"We'll take it," Juliet said to Kate happily. Kate pointed to her old tent. "All right we'll settle there, but right now we have to go see Jack," Juliet said as her and Tom started to walk off down the beach. Kate shook her head and continued her walk. She walked to the tree line where she decided she was going to get more fruit for the party tonight. Inside the house Sawyer had heard every word said.

"So ol' Juliet and Tom are stayin' in our old tent," Sawyer said sitting up. "I'm gonna go check this place out," he got up and walked through the house. He walked around a wall to find a hole in the ground about two feet deep. _That must be the bed._ He thought to himself. He turned back around and walked to the closed door. He leaned his left ear keenly against the door and listened. He wanted to make sure Kate wasn't out there.

He opened the door only to find himself staring into the eyes of his girlfriend. "Sleeping huh?" Kate asked him. "You look really tired," She finished. She walked closer to him, making him back up. She continued pressing forward. Sawyer finally backed up until he hit a dead end. He was cornered. She continued to walk closer to him. "Come here you stud,"

She suddenly jumped into Sawyer, landing into a kiss. While still in the kiss Sawyer reached behind him and opened the door. He rushed inside with Kate right behind him. He ran into the bedroom with the hole in the ground. He dove into the pit, followed quickly by Kate. She yet again began kissing him. She felt a soft hand on her back and suddenly her shirt was lifted up off of her body. Almost as quick, Kate had taken off Sawyer's shirt. Obviously Sawyer was better at removing clothes off of women. She felt a tug a few minutes later only this time it was on her pants. She broke away from the kiss. "No. Not right now. Our friends are almost here," Kate told him. Almost as she said that, there was a knock at the door. "Where's my shirt?" she asked. He pointed over at the wall.

"Damn it!" Sawyer yelled as he was getting up and putting his shirt back on. He walked out just as Kate had opened the door. The first group of people to come in was Hurley and Libby, followed by Charlie and Claire, Sayid and Shannon, Jin and Sun, and finally Alex and Karl. "Hey guys," Sawyer said to them.

"Hey everybody," Kate said to them all. "Tonight Sawyer and I have invited you to our home for a game. Now we'll take a vote between Truth or dare, or I never. What will it be?" Kate asked them.

"All in favor of playing Truth or dare raise your hand!" Sawyer yelled. Everyone but Kate raised her hand. She knew that Sawyer would say that first and she knew someone was going to dare her to do something to Sawyer. "Looks like we're playing Truth or dare, Freckles," Sawyer finished. They all walked over into the middle of the floor, and sat down. "Who wants to go first?" he asked.

Hurley spoke up. "I do," he said looking around the ring of people. "Karl. Truth or dare?" Hurley asked excitedly. He leaned in close to Karl.

"Dare," Karl replied, lowering his voice to a whisper. "I choose dare." He said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Alex looking at him playfully.

"Alright dude. You asked for it. I dare you to stand up, and take your shirt off, while singing 'I'm too sexy'." Hurley said. He smiled at his craftiness. He knew that would piss Sawyer off but it would be worth it for all the things Sawyer had done to him.

"Whoa, Mutton-chops. We all know that is _my_ thing." Sawyer said acting very hurt by Hurley's decision to dare Karl to do that instead of him. "I should tackle you right now but if I did Kate would hit me. But not the way she normally does." He said smiling at her, flashing his dimples.

"James!" Kate yelled at him. "You have a time out. You can come back in half an hour!" she yelled at him. He knew she was serious by the tone of her voice but he had to say something stupid.

"Yes mommy," Sawyer said storming off to his and Kate's bedroom. As Sawyer turned the corner into their bedroom, he took his shirt off and started singing 'I'm too sexy'. _I told them that was my thing_. He kept singing gradually getting louder as the song progressed. He kept singing until suddenly he was tackled from behind.

"I told you that you had a time out. Time outs aren't fun," Kate said to Sawyer as she rolled off of him. That was a big mistake on her part because as soon as her weight was off of him, he rolled over on top of her. "Sawyer now's not the time. I don't know what I can do with you because as soon as I take my eyes off of you, you will do something stupid. I will let you come back out but you aren't allowed to play until your time out is over." She pushed him off of her. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Freckles." He said as he bent down to retrieve his t-shirt from off the floor. They walked out of the room and back into the living room where everybody else was. "Hey everybody. I'm back." He said sitting down beside Kate and Charlie.

"Um, Claire it's your turn." Alex said to her. Claire looked around and thought to herself what the perfect dare for Shannon would be.

"Shannon. Truth or dare?" Claire asked. She was excited because she had a good thing for Shannon to do if she picked either of the choices.

"I pick truth." Shannon said. She crossed her fingers hoping it wasn't going to be something about Sayid. It wasn't.

"Truth. Alright." Claire said with her Australian accent. "Is it true that you and Boone loved each other more than being step-siblings?"

Shannon, shocked by the question, looked around at the faces she was getting from everybody. She swallowed hard and finally said something. "Yes." She whispered. "Yeah it's true." Her eyes started to swell up with tears.

"Perhaps we should take a break from this game?" Charlie questioned. "Maybe we can play that other game Sawyer was talking about. What was it again?"

"I Never." Kate said. She looked over at Shannon who was now crying into Sayid's arms. "Sawyer your time out is being cut short because we're playing I never.

"Good. I'll be right back." Sawyer got up from his spot next to Kate and disappeared back into his room. "Where is it? I know I put it in here somewhere to keep it away from Jack, but where." Sawyer turned around and saw a small hole dug in the ground next to the wall, three feet from the bed. "Found it." He said as he walked to it and started to dig in the hole. In the hole was almost every kind of liquor known to man. Not just liquor but also some Guns and Ammo magazines, and a couple of waters. He grabbed the waters and a bunch of liquor bottles.

"It's about time." Kate said as Sawyer sat back down beside her. She looked over at him. "Oh my God. Where did you find all those?" she asked him.

"Let's just say, I got friends in low places." Sawyer handed everybody a liquor bottle other than Sun, Alex, and Karl. "The rules of the game are as follows." Sawyer said to them. "I Never is a game for people to get to know each other better. All you do is say I Never, and then finish the sentence."

"I don't get it." Claire said to Sawyer. Her face filled with confusion.

"Learn by example. I never kissed a man." Sawyer said. "Now you would drink because you've kissed a man. Well, unless the only person you've kissed is Charlie, then you wouldn't drink."

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed. "I am to a man!" He turned and stared angrily at Sawyer.

"I know I was just messin' with you Chuckie." Sawyer said holding back a laugh. He told Kate that she could go first.

"Ok." Kate started to say. "I Never kissed a girl." Kate said happily. It was funny for her to watch all the guys drink. She laughed as she saw Sawyer almost start choking.

"That was one for every time I've kissed a girl." He told them. "You guys know what. I think this game could wait for another time, but right now I think it would be better to play a little game, called spin the bottle." Sawyer said this looking directly at Kate. "I just want everybody to know that everyone will kiss somebody other than their husband, wife, girlfriend, or boyfriend. Is everybody cool with that?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Sawyer said as he spun one of the bottles. "Just so everybody knows, because I am Sawyer, my way of playing is tongue kisses so be prepared." He told everybody. The bottle was still spinning. _Land on Kate. Land on Kate. Land on Kate. _Sawyer thought to himself. The bottle slowly came to a stop, pointing at Claire. "Well here goes nothing." He said.

Sawyer and Claire stood up and walked toward each other. Sawyer touched Claire's back and began to kiss her. She instinctively tried to pull back but knew it was no use. Sawyer slowly guided his tongue into her open mouth. "Tell me when it's over," Charlie said as he turned his back to everyone. Slowly Sawyer pulled back and shrugged.

"Sorry Claire. No more for you unless I land on you again or you land on me," Sawyer said to her holding up his hands. "You can look again Charlie." Sawyer said to him. Charlie turned around and ended up kissing Claire. She giggled happily. "Your turn, Claire." Sawyer said to her.

Claire leaned forward and spun the bottle. Her eyes never left the bottle until it stopped. When she looked up to see who she had to kiss, it was none other than Karl. "Well. I guess I have to." Claire got up and walked toward Karl.

"It's okay, Karl." Alex told him. "It's only a game." Karl looked at her and smiled. He too stood up and walked to the center of the circle. Karl and Claire leaned in and lightly touched each other's lips.

"Oh c'mon!" Sawyer yelled. "You can do better than that!" He raised his arm and started to chant. "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." He started the chant softly until finally everyone joined in on it.

Claire and Karl leaned in again and this time the kiss lasted almost six seconds. "You happy now?!" Karl asked Sawyer.

"Very. Your turn to spin." Karl spun the bottle. Once the bottle stopped spinning Karl backed away closer to the door. The bottle had landed on Sawyer.

"No way can I kiss a guy." Karl said. "Especially since he has to use his tongue. No way." He now stood against the door.

"The faster you get into the middle the faster you can get this over with." Sawyer told him. Karl slowly walked into the circle again and Sawyer started to kiss him. Three seconds later Karl moved away.

"I need my water." He said to Alex.

All of a sudden the door of the house opened and Jack rushed in. "Kate … Sawyer … and ummm… everyone else, we're rescued!!!" Jack yelled. He ran back outside. Sawyer looked at Kate and they both stood up and walked out.

"Son of a bitch." Sawyer muttered. "The doc was actually telling the truth."

"For once." Kate finished. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked towards the rescue boat..

**Finally. The really long prologue is over and now you can start reading the real story. lol.**

**The first chapter of a story written clearly about Sawyer and Kate. Be prepared for an unexpected visitor. No hints.**

Chapter One: Arrested

Kate walked off the rescue boat, holding onto Sawyer's strong hand. She was gripping his hand so tight, he could have sworn that if she held any tighter, she would snap all the bones in his hand. Truthfully, Kate was holding on so tight because she knew there would be cops at the landing site. Sawyer could tell how scared Kate was because her hand was sweating and trembling more than a live pig roasting over a fire. "Hey Freckles, calm down. I won't let them take you. I promise," Sawyer said as he kissed Kate's soft skin on the left side of her neck. "And if they do get you I'll just bail you out with the money I got from suing Oceanic. Then you can tell them your side of the story," He took his other hand and put it on the small of her back.

Kate continued walking until she came to a secluded area by the tree line. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes and she knew exactly what he was thinking. When they had met eye contact for the first time on the island they had been trying to send out a distress call, but a French transmission was blocking it. Since that day they could tell what the other wanted to say, without even saying it. At this moment, she could tell that he was scared for her, but not only that, she also saw that in a different part of his eyes it said, _I love you_. So Kate looked up at him with those wide puppy dog eyes like the ones she had used on the Island when she had made out with him because torturing him didn't work, while Sayid and Jack were looking for Shannon's inhalers. She reached up and touched his smooth cheek. There had been razors on the rescue boat, and she kissed him softly. When she finally broke apart from the kiss, she looked up at him and said, "I love you too,"

Sawyer grabbed Kate's hand and they started to slowly walk away from the tree line to talk with Charlie and Claire who were also a happy couple. There main reason for going to talk to them was so that Sawyer could see his best buddy, Aaron. On their way to talk with Charlie and Claire, Kate's hand started to sweat. Kate knew it almost instantly; they were just about to walk by her ex husband Kevin. Kevin was talking with John Locke. "I'm not joking," Locke said as he motioned for Kate and Sawyer to hurry up and walk by. "Boone Carlyle and I found a hatch buried in the ground," Kate hurried her pace to almost a run, making Sawyer run full tilt to keep up with her. She was making him run so fast it made his legs feel like jello. This pace was much faster than when a boar had woken him up in the middle of the night, and he hit it with a pole because it was coming closer to him. It ran out of his tent with his tarp draped over it, and he had run into the jungle after it.

Finally Kate came to an abrupt halt, she was gasping for breath. She turned around when she felt the cool touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned and half expected it to be Jack, where she would have ran like the devil was chasing her. But it wasn't Jack. It was none other than one of Kate's best friends; Sun. Kate looked down and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sun you almost gave me a heart attack," Kate said holding her hand to her heart. "I thought you were going to be Jack." She was still holding her hand to her heart when Sawyer came rushing up.

"Jeez girl. You run fast, but I was right behind you the whole time," Sawyer said tiredly as he fell backwards onto his butt. His legs were thriving in pain from trying to keep up with Kate. He could have sworn, one more step and his legs would have just fallen off. "Oh. Howdy Betty. Didn't see you there.

Sun looked over at Kate and rested her hand on her stomach, which was now getting pretty big. She was nearly six months pregnant. Jin came strolling up towards them. He stopped suddenly and yawned, and then he stretched his back, his arms, and finally his neck. He had been sleeping on the rescue boat since they got rescued. He hadn't seen a real bed for so long. And definitely not one so comfy. When he finally reached Sawyer, Kate, and his beautiful wife, Sun, he gave Sawyer a handshake; he gave Kate a hug, and finally walked to Sun, touched her belly and gave her a light, loving kiss on her forehead. "Kate. I've been walking around here for a while and have seen FBI agents and cops everywhere. They all have pictures of you. You have to get-"

Sun was interrupted by a gang of FBI agents. "There she is! There's the criminal," One of them yelled. They started to run at her but Sawyer had already got up off his butt and was standing directly in front of Kate. Kind of like a person protecting a new born child. So protective. He could hear Kate sobbing behind him. Jin and Sun backed up a little bit and was held in place by two cops. These cops weren't no puny cops neither; these cops had to have been the two biggest cops Sawyer had ever seen. They were ripped. You could take a measuring tape and wrap it around one arm and it would come out to be like fifteen inches around.

Sawyer looked around and noticed that he was surrounded from all directions by cops and FBI agents. Kate was behind him holding tightly onto his shoulders. He took his left hand, flexed it, reached behind him and whipped out his nine millimeter that he took off the marshal back in the good old days. It wasn't the smartest thing he could have possibly done, but it made a couple of them back off. "If you want her. You're gonna have to go through me to get her!" Sawyer yelled as he held the gun up. "Let go Freckles, and close your eyes." Kate closed her eyes and did as she was told.

"Move Sawyer. Do it or we'll make you," By this time Kevin had come over. This is who was speaking. "Didn't I arrest you over in Tampa?" Kevin asked with a look of confusion on his face. He took a couple of steps closer to him; he started to recognize Sawyer's facial features. "You're James Ford," Kevin said as he took a few more steps closer.

By now, every survivor, cop, and FBI agent was watching the arrest of a Miss Katherine Anne Austen. "Don't come any closer," Sawyer said as he aimed the gun at Kevin. "I promised her that I wouldn't let you cocky jerks get her. And I'm not going down without a fight," Sawyer cocked the gun, took aim on Kevin's heart, put his left pointer finger onto the trigger and then Kevin moved his hand quickly up and shot Sawyer with a taser.

Sawyer fell to the ground twitching. Kate opened her eyes and saw Sawyer on the ground flipping out. "How dare you," Kate yelled as she picked up Sawyer's gun and aimed it at Kevin. "If any of your goons come near me, they won't make it very long," As Kate said this, two cops had snuck up behind her. One snatched the gun and held her at gun point, while the other one put her in handcuffs. Sawyer finally came to his senses and saw Kate at gun point and in handcuffs. She looked him directly in the eyes and noticed that he was speaking without talking. He was saying, _I'm so sorry Kate. I had no clue that he had one of those freaking tasers. Do you still love me?_

Sawyer read her eyes like an open book. She was saying, _don't feel bad. You knew deep down inside you that you couldn't take on like twenty cops all by yourself. Yeah they carry those tasers everywhere they go. And of course I still love you. You will always be my southern pervert._

"Thanks," Sawyer said as Kate started to laugh hysterically. The next thing Sawyer felt was the icy coldness of steel around his wrists. They had put handcuffs on him also. Two cops picked Sawyer up off his knees, and started walking Sawyer and Kate to one of the cop cars. Kevin opened the door and one of the cops shoved Kate in, followed by Sawyer. Before they closed the door, they hit Sawyer in the head with a nightstick. He was out almost instantly.

When Sawyer awoke he noticed that he was lying on the ground in a jail cell. He walked over to the guard and asked him, "When do we get to make a phone call, Jabba?" Sawyer said this without a hint of happiness, or sadness for that matter. He sounded as neutral as ever.

"Right now if you want to," the guard replied. Sawyer looked Kate in the eyes and she read him perfectly. He was saying, _I'm gonna bust us outta here. Calling up one of my buddies. He's a lawyer. _Kate looked at him and smiled.

"Alrighty. I'll use my call. Right here, right now," Sawyer said. The guard reached into his back pocket to get his keys, but they weren't there. The guard rushed down the hallway in search of his cell keys. "Oh. Looky here Freckles. Jabba was to busy talking to me that he had no idea that he was playing with them and he dropped them. Good thing he's gone. Now I can get my five hundred thousand dollars that I got from suing Oceanic, and bail us out. "Hey guard! You dropped your keys right in front of my cell" The guard ran over and picked them up. "Oh yeah, I have another question. How much is bail?"

"Bail for both of you to get out is two hundred thirty thousand dollars," The guard told him with a look of worry on his face. "Why do you want to know?" The guard asked. A cold chill ran up his spine making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No reason. I was gonna give you this two hundred and fifty thousand that I have right here," Sawyer took the money out of his pocket and waved it in the air. "If you let us go, this money is yours. Yes, we know that there needs to be a trial, but that won't be for a while." Sawyer handed the guard the money. "I still want my one phone call," Sawyer said sternly.

"You'll get it. And tomorrow we will discuss the matter of Kate Austen's trial," The guard said. "Will she be found guilty, or not guilty? This will be up to the jury," The guard had two other cops bring them their food. Those two cops left, and the guard said, "Goodnight," And he walked away.

**This ends the first chapter of a great many. Another unexpected visitor is coming in the next chapter. Who? I can not tell.**

**Here's chapter two. Prepare to be amazed.**

Chapter Two: Kate's Trial

Sawyer looked over at Kate and smiled. She knew that he watches her. He looked down at his food tray. A glass of water, a piece of bread, and an almost rotten mango. Mangos. Another thing from the island. He still remembers when he had watched her pick some mangos out of a tree. But he had made to much noise, so she threw a rock at him. I came out of hiding and she had said, 'So you're stalking me now.' And he remembers exactly what he said back, 'Stalking you? I was protecting you. And she goes, 'Protecting me from what, southern perverts?' Then they started to walk somewhere else and he had said, 'I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself. Me Kate. Me throw rock.' But this was while the throbbing in his leg still existed. Kate heard rushing water and they had found a waterfall. "Do you want my bread, Freckles?" He asked her as he held up the piece of bread.

Kate looked at him from head to toe. He needed a haircut so bad; people could mistake him for Sasquatch. Still in his flannel shirt and ripped jeans, he was in dire need of a shower. He hadn't gotten into any water for ten days after everybody came to Sawyer and Kate's log cabin to play some games. "If you don't want it I'll take it." Kate said looking into his dark green even sometimes blue eyes.

Sawyer stood up and held out the bread. He was holding it like it was a Frisbee. Kate stood up and held out both hands. "Are you ready?" Sawyer asked her as he pulled his arm back. "Get ready. I'm gonna throw it. So you better catch it," Sawyer threw the bread slow enough for Kate to catch it. She caught it like you normally catch a Frisbee. Four fingers on top, and your thumb on the bottom.

"Thanks Sawyer," Kate said lovingly with her sweet, caring voice. "For everything. I couldn't imagine what it would be like in here if you hadn't stood up to those cops," As she said this, Sawyer found the toilet and spit out the mango that was in his mouth.

"God damn!" Sawyer yelled. Waking up everyone who was asleep in the line of cells. "That was the most disgusting food that I've ever eaten," Sawyer said this as he took his left hand and wiped his tongue with it. Then he grabbed the water glass and took a sip. "Son of a b****, Freckles," Sawyer said after he had spit the water a good distance from where he was standing up to two feet away from Kate's cell. "It tastes like toilet water. They got my water, out of a toilet," Sawyer said this as he dumped the water into the toilet and threw the mango in after it. _You sons of b******_. Sawyer thought. He flushed the toilet and down everything went.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Your stuff is messed up. Mine's fine. My water is real. My mango is just ripe enough to eat. I don't know what's wrong with yours," Kate looked puzzled. "You said that your water tasted like toilet water. How do you know what toilet water tastes like?"

"It's a long story Freckles. I'll tell you some other time," Sawyer said this with so much grief that he went to his bed, kicked off his shoes, laid down on the bed, and wiggled his toes. He finally brought his right hand up and put it on his head.

Kate looked over at him. His right hand had slid from his head to his midsection. He continued to wiggle his toes simultaneously. His left hand was resting on top on right hand. "Sawyer, look where we are," Kate told him as she walked to her bed and sat down on it. "We're in jail. We are positively made of time," Kate said as she lay down on her stomach facing Sawyer's cell.

"I told you that I would tell you some other time Freckles. Now go to sleep," Sawyer rolled onto his side and stared to scratch his stomach with his let hand. Kate watched him do this for around five minutes. Then she rolled on her back and began to fall asleep. As soon as Sawyer could tell that she was asleep, he got up out of bed and walked to his cell door. He watched her sleep, many times before actually. He noticed that every time she slept, she had her right hand underneath her head. He also saw the rising and falling of her chest every time she breathed. He walked back over to his bed and laid down as quietly as he possibly could. And then he said, "Live together, die alone Freckles." With that said, he fell asleep faster than a baby.

Kate awoke to the sound of punches and Sawyer's voice. "If you lay one hand-" Sawyer started to say, but was punched in the stomach. "Is that all you got?!" Sawyer yelled. He ducked the punch, but was hit in the chest with a nightstick. Sawyer started to cough. He ran to the toilet and threw up. The officers didn't even give him time to flush before he was rushed out of his cell toward the pay phone. "Let me go," Sawyer said.

From the cell ten feet from the phone, there was a voice. "It'll come back around," Sawyer instantly looked up. In the cell was a man in his late sixties. He walked slowly over to the cell. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. When Sawyer came face to face with the man, the man said, "Howdy there. My name is Anthony Cooper. You know your good friend Locke? I'm his father," Anthony started to pace around in his cell. "I'm a con man, well, was a con man. That's why I'm in this dump. I conned some family so bad the husband killed his wife, and then blew his own brains out all in front of their eight year old son.

"You son of a b****! Those were my parents," Sawyer said as he reached through the bars and wrapped his hand around Anthony's throat. Within seconds the guards were all over him. They were wailing on him. Throwing punches. Anthony even got a punch in.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled. The cops all stopped to find Sawyer crawling towards the phone. Anthony looked up at Kate. His look was one of great confusion. The cops grabbed Sawyer by the arms and lifted him up.

"Can I have my one phone call?" Sawyer asked. The cop handed him some money for his call. Sawyer put the money in the slot. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, (481)-516-2342. After four rings, the phone finally was picked up by a man.

"Hello?" The man said as he picked up the phone. Sawyer shooed the guards away for a couple minutes. Before Sawyer could say anything, he heard the phone drop and hit the ground. "Sorry about that. I dropped the phone. Who's this?"

"Jason, this is James. James Ford." Sawyer said calmly. "I'm here in jail with my girlfriend, and they think she killed her daddy. So I need a lawyer. You up for it?" Sawyer asked him looking from Anthony Cooper, to Kate, and finally to a couple guards. Sawyer looked at Anthony and gave him a dirty look. He shot one right back at him.

"Of course I'm up for it. I'm the best damn lawyer here. When is the trial?" Jason asked Sawyer. "Hey. James. Are you listening to me?" Jason asked him in a voice stern enough to make a dog run away with its tail stuck between its legs.

"I'm here. Hang on a tick," Sawyer told Jason. "Hey Jabba? What's the date of the trial?" Sawyer asked the guard that was outside his and Kate's cell last night. He held his hand up over his head. "Hurry up, I'm losing my minutes," Sawyer rushed the guard.

"Two days," The guard said. "And my name isn't Jabba. It's Frank," The guard sat down, and resumed to eat his breakfast. Sawyer looked at Kate. Then he spoke back into the phone.

"Jason. The trial's in two days. We need evidence that she didn't do it. See you in forty-eight hours," Sawyer told him. He looked back at Kate, and hung up the phone. "Put me back into my cell. I need some rest after you guys beat me up this morning for no apparent reason," Sawyer told them. The guards walked over to him and brought him back to his cell.

"Get some rest," The warden said as he shoved Sawyer onto his bed. "You're gonna need it tomorrow, because you and your little girlfriend here are not gonna be able to do anything but eat or use the toilet for the next two days," the warden told him. "If you talk to each other you're going to be shocked. If you touch each other, or attempt to, you will be shocked. Matter of fact, if you do anything at all that pisses me off, you're going to be shocked. Okay?"

"Alrighty boss. Just lay down the line" Sawyer told him as he lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling. He turned over and looked Kate straight in the eyes. _These guard said that we couldn't talk verbally. He never said through thoughts. Don't worry. I know that you're scared right now because of these jack**ses. But Jason will find evidence that you didn't kill your daddy._

_Thanks Sawyer, I needed the extra confidence. I already told you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in here with me._ Kate told him through her expression on her face. _You need the rest. You have bags the size of grocery bags under your eyes. I love you, cowboy. _She rolled over onto her back after she read his eyes.

_I love you too, sweetcheeks. I'll talk to you later. _Sawyer told her through thoughts. Just before he fell asleep the guard called up to Sawyer and Kate. _What now _Sawyer thought.

"You two have a visitor!" The guard yelled. Kate and Sawyer both rushed over to their cell doors. The person they saw coming towards them was none other than the doc himself. Kate backed up a little. Sawyer followed her motion and did the same. They both simultaneously ran to their beds and pretended to go to sleep.

"That isn't going to work you guys. I know you're not asleep. I spent countless hours watching you two sleep. Whether you were with each other, or by yourself. I can tell when someone's asleep. So just give up the act," Jack told them. They looked up from their beds.

"What do you want Jack? I told you to stay away from me," Kate said looking back at her snugglebunny, Sawyer. "So hurry up and communicate with us. Tell us why you're here," Kate demanded Jack.

"Yeah, hurry it up Chico. Freckles and I don't want to wait no longer," Sawyer told him as he turned around and started to rub his temples, trying to get El Jacko's image out of his mind.

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be on the jury at your trial Kate. You know that I'm going to vote you not guilty don't you?" Jack told her as she looked up at him. It was like she saw right through Jack, because behind him, she could see Sawyer shaking his head and waving his arms.

_Don't listen to a word he's saying, Freckles. He's trying to get you to trust him, just so he can hurt you when he calls you guilty at the trial._ Sawyer told her through his thoughts. Sawyer turned back around and looked through the window.

"That's good to know Jack. But the last time I trusted you, you got us captured by those freakish others. You don't know what they did to Sawyer and me. They made us work, chop rocks and haul them somewhere else. We figured out that we weren't on our island but a different island, kind of like Alcatraz. They had us work, so that they could build a bridge," as Kate said this she started to cry. "It's your entire fault that we got into that mess with the others. If we hadn't have gone Colleen would still be alive and Pickett wouldn't have wanted to kill Sawyer," at the sound of Sawyer's name he turned around. Kate continued to cry. Now the tears were coming faster and harder than ever, and Sawyer wasn't over there to comfort her.

"Look what you did. I guess you ain't doctor Giggles anymore," Sawyer said to Jack. "Now get out. Get out!" Sawyer yelled at Jack. He looked Kate straight in her red crying eyes. _It'll be alright. Jack's gone, and he shouldn't be coming back. Whatever you do don't believe him. You know as well as I do that he's gonna call you guilty don't you?_

_I guess you're right. I'm going to go to sleep. I'll talk to you later on today. We all know that we couldn't sleep for twenty-four hours straight. It's impossible. _Kate looked away from him, walked to her bed and lay down on it. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. If only it worked the same on Sawyer. He sat up for the next two hours.

"Do you have a crossword puzzle book?" Sawyer asked the guard. "Do you have the book _Of Mice and Men_?" Sawyer asked the guard. "Do you have anything?!" Sawyer yelled. He walked to his bed and finally fell asleep.

Kate was the first to wake up. When she looked outside, she saw that it was as black as the smoke monster back on the island. She got up and went over and sat on the toilet. The guard looked over at her. "Do you mind?!" Kate yelled as she stood up, "Don't look at me while I'm trying to use the bathroom you pervert!" Before she knew it Sawyer was awake.

"Do you want to keep it down?!" Sawyer yelled as he looked up over his pillow. "I was having the best dream ever. It was filled with bunnies and ponies. Oh damn. I forgot it wasn't just you Freckles. I forgot that we was in jail," Sawyer put his head back down onto the pillow. Before Kate and the officer knew it, Sawyer was yet again asleep.

"Don't look at me while I'm trying to use the bathroom," Kate said to the officer. She motioned for him to turn around. She sat down onto the toilet. Right before she finished her business, she saw Sawyer raise his head. He whistled at her. She looked down and blushed. She finished peeing, and went back to her bed. She looked Sawyer directly in the eyes. _Why do you have to make me so nervous, Sawyer? _

_I don't know how I possibly make you so nervous. I mean if I can't make the doc nervous, but I can make you nervous. How is this possible? Even if I do make you nervous at some point in time, you still love me. Right? _Sawyer asked her in confusion.

_Of course, I would. I will love you until the end of time. Now turn around, and look outside. It's a beautiful view._ Kate told him through her thoughts. She walked to her cell door and waved toward the visiting area.

"Sawyer! Kate! You have another guest. Three this time," Sawyer now walked up to his cell door just as Charlie, Claire, and Aaron came up. Aaron was now one and a half years old, and he knew how to walk. Not very good, but he could walk. This meaning Claire wouldn't have to carry him everywhere. Claire walked over to Kate and tried to hug her through the bars, and finally succeeded. Charlie gave Sawyer a handshake. And finally Sawyer bent down, and Aaron waddled over to him. He stumbled a couple times, but he finally got to Sawyer. Sawyer reached out and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

"Hey buddy," Sawyer said to him. "Hey Chuckie? Are you the one teaching him how to walk?" Sawyer looked up at Charlie. He nodded his head. "Hey Missy Claire. Come give Sawyer a hug," Claire switched places with Charlie and Aaron. Claire walked to Sawyer and gave her a hug. It was less difficult for Sawyer to hug Claire, because his arms are longer than Kate's. Charlie walked to Kate, and gave her a hug. "Hey get your hands off my woman you limey little runt," Sawyer said smiling. All of a sudden Kate felt the pressure of a small hand on her leg. She broke the hug Charlie had her in, and looked down. What she saw was none other than little Aaron himself. She bent down and looked into Aaron's blue eyes that looked like puddles, but only if you looked hard enough. She gave him a hug also.

"Why are you three here?" Kate asked Claire as she sat down on the bed. She put her shoes on and stood back up. She walked back over to the cell door. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking. What time is it?" Kate asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's 9:26 P.M." Claire told her. "Why do you want to know?" She asked looking confused. Charlie grabbed Aaron's little tiny hand and helped him walk over to his mother. Charlie finally picked Aaron up and put his other arm around Claire's back. Aaron was on Charlie's shoulder looking at Sawyer and waving. Kate started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Claire asked her.

"Look at your son," Kate said to Claire. She turned and looked at Aaron who was still waving at Sawyer. Sawyer was waving back at him and making funny faces. Kate and Claire continued laughing, who was now joined by Charlie, after he put Aaron down onto the ground. Sawyer was now running around his cell acting like he was a gorilla. "Now that's my boyfriend," Kate said to Claire. "Isn't he so cute?" Kate asked her.

"Yeah he's cute, but he can't compete with my rock god. He made girls faint with his sexy body," Claire said to Kate. "But I have to admit, you and Sawyer make a great couple. Just imagine what you would look like if you were going out with Jack. Your kids would have more hair on their chest than on their head. But only if it were a boy," Claire said to Kate. "Well, it's getting late. We should get home and put Aaron to bed. Wave goodbye to Sawyer and Kate," Aaron waved goodbye to Sawyer and Kate.

"Claire, I wanted to know what time it was because my trials in two days," Kate called after Claire. Claire turned around. "It's at four o'clock. Are you going to come?" Kate asked her. Claire nodded her head and they waved goodbye. _Goodnight Sawyer._ Kate told him through thoughts.

_Goodnight Shortcake. _Sawyer told her as she went back to his bed and fell asleep right away. It was different for Kate though. When Kate went over to her bed, she sat on it and thought about the possible outcomes that could happen at the trial in less than two days now. She finally laid down and fell asleep.

Kate woke up early the next morning. She saw the guard sitting in his chair fast asleep and snoring. She walked over to the cold iron bars, and started to watch Sawyer. His left hand moved continually over his chest, while his right hand was lying as still as possible. He finally muttered something, that sounded some thing like, "I'm gonna get you, you damn polar bear," then he raised his left hand up like it was a gun. He made noises like he was shooting it, and finally he acted like he was being attacked. Kate thought fast. She removed her shoe and threw it through the bars. It hit Sawyer hard in the chest. He finally woke up.

"What was that for, Freckles?" Sawyer said so close to a yell he could have woken up everybody in the whole building. He got up and walked over to the cell door. He looked at the guard. "The guy's finally out. I didn't think it was possible for that guy to fall asleep," Sawyer told her.

"Can I have my shoe back?" Kate asked him. "Hurry up before the guard wakes up," Kate told him. Sawyer threw the shoe back at her. She caught it and went to her bed. She sat down, and put her shoe back on. The guard started to stir. "Hey buddy, you awake?" Kate asked the guard.

The guard woke with a jolt. He was up out of his chair and running down the hall before Sawyer could ask him what was for breakfast. Kate saw him run out the door of the jail. Before she knew it, there was a new guard at Sawyer's cell. "What did you do to him?" The guard asked him. He hit Sawyer in the nose. "Answer me boy!" The guard yelled.

"It wasn't him. It was me. I asked him if he was awake, and he just got up and ran out the door," Kate said looking down. She turned around and looked up at the wall. When she turned back around, the guard wasn't there anymore. All she saw was Sawyer putting his hand under his bleeding nose. _Why do they always have to beat you up? It just doesn't seem right. Half the stuff they beat you up for, you weren't the one who did them. _She looked at him lovingly.

_I don't know why they beat me up. Maybe because I look like the, I like to get beat up kind of guy. _Sawyer told her through his thoughts. Finally another guard showed up and Sawyer just had to do it. "What's for breakfast?" Sawyer asked the cop. Before the guard could answer, Sawyer spoke up again. "I would like three eggs, two pieces of toast, and a couple of sausage links," Sawyer told the guard.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have that," the guard said. "Your breakfast is a cold bowl of oatmeal, and some water," The guard said to Sawyer as he turned around and looked at Kate. She hadn't noticed it, but she too was in need of a shower. Her body may have been even dirtier than Sawyer's.

"Can you make sure that my water doesn't come from a toilet today," Sawyer told the guard. He looked at Kate as the guard walked off to get the food. "I love-" Sawyer started to say, bur was shocked. He fell to the ground twitching.

"I thought I made it clear that you two weren't allowed to speak with each other. I told you that if you talked to each other you would be shocked," The warden said to Kate, because Sawyer wasn't able to hear because he was writhing in pain. The warden walked over to Sawyer's cell and looked in. Sawyer had gotten up onto his knees.

"Is that all you got?" Sawyer asked him. He grabbed onto the metal bar that the warden was holding onto. Sawyer grabbed it at the bottom. The warden didn't know that Sawyer grabbed the bar. He pressed the shock button again, but instead of Sawyer getting shocked, it was the warden. The warden fell to the ground, and Sawyer let go of the bar before the warden could tell that it was him that had shocked him.

After several minutes, the warden finally got up and threw the taser on the ground. He stepped over it, and walked away. "Oh. Looky over there. There's a taser on the ground," Kate said indirectly to Sawyer. He reached out and grabbed the taser. "If only Sawyer picked it up he could hide it at the trial, and keep it at his house when we get free," Kate whispered so no one could here the plan.

The other guard finally arrived with the food. He gave Kate her food first. She took it and ran to her bed. She sat it down on the bed, and started to eat the food. Finally he handed the food to Sawyer. "Yum Yum… Water, bread, and a pear." Sawyer said to the guard walking to his bed.

"Deal with it, James" the guard said.

"You're an asshole you know that right?" Sawyer told the guard. It wasn't supposed to be a question. Sawyer pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

Kate smiled and looked over at Sawyer and shook her head. "You're gonna get flattened." she paused and then giggled and continued her sentence. "James."

Sawyer looked up at her and growled. "You're lucky you're over there, Katherine."


End file.
